


American Girl

by HeavynDragon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, OC, Romance, kara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavynDragon/pseuds/HeavynDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to Norway, a young American Girl finds herself on an adventure. With the chance meeting of Bård and Vegard, she finds herself head over heels for the younger Ylvis brother. </p><p>But things aren't always so smooth in love, and Kara will find this out in a thousand ways. </p><p>But despite all her own bad luck, she'll find a way to end up with the man or her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Moving to Norway was a last minute decision for me.  
I just woke up one morning and decided I wanted to do something that was out of my comfort zone.   
So, I bought airline tickets to a place who's language I didn't speak. 

And before I knew it, off I was on a brand new adventure.

I found an apartment pretty quick, along with a job at a cafe where, luckily, English was spoken. 

And this job, well, it was the start behind my whole story, really. Because one day, the most beautiful man I'd ever seen walked in.

Chapter One: Bård and Vegard

It was a slow day, so slow that I was leaning against the counter, awaiting anyone to walk into the cafe.   
The sound of the doorbell jingle alerted me to customers and I grabbed my notepad, sincerely hoping they understood English.

I watched them choose a booth. One was classically dark and handsome, with curly locks and a smile on his slightly tanned skin.   
The other was tall, blond hair and light eyes. And I swear, I'd never been so captivated before in my life.   
I strode over to the booth with a flirty smile.

"I hope you speak English, because I'm your waitress today. My name is Kara." I smiled hopefully at them, my face lingering more on the taller one.

"I am Bård, this is my brother, Vegard." He introduced himself and his companion and I was relieved to hear that delicious looking man speak my language. 

"What can I get you?" The men ordered quickly, knowing what they wanted. I jotted it down and strode off towards the kitchens.

I attempted not to stare dreamily at Bård as their food was prepared, but it was with a grin that I served them.

"Thank you, Kara." They chorused, their accents sounding so beautiful as I put their plates in front of them. 

"Looks like we're the only customers today, you should join us." Vegard suggested, sending a strange smile towards his brother. Bård narrowed his eyes at Vegard before giving me his own smile.

"As nice as that sounds, I am at work. Which means I must decline." Bård gave me a sad frown but nodded in understanding.   
I pried myself away from them and back to the kitchens.   
Unfortunately, the boys paid and left before I was able to see them go. 

Once gone, I headed to their table to clean up. They had left me a tip which I shoved into my pocket for the time being, so I could clear the table and wipe it down.  
I admit I spent a good portion of the rest of my shift thinking about them.

Back home, I kicked off my shoes and reached to empty out my pockets. A giddy giggle escaped my lips as I noticed a phone number on one of the bills, with Bård's name attached.

Perhaps moving to Norway was a splendid idea after all.


	2. Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely he wasn't so callous, right? To prank me like this for a few laughs on his television show?

I probably stared at that phone number for an hour, willing myself the courage to at least call. I took a deep breath, steeling myself, before grabbing my cellphone.

My heart raced as I slowly pressed each number, checking over and over to see if it was correct before I finally pressed 'send'.

I listened to it ring and ring, my mind screaming 'what ifs' at me. Just as I was ready to hang up and never try again, a voice came on the other end.

"Hallo?"

It was him, no mistaking it. I stood frozen for a minute.

"Hello! Um, I uh, I'm Kara... The uh waitress from the cafe earlier... Your number was on my tip...." My heart drummed loudly in my hears.

"Oh! Vegard must have wrote my number down as a joke." He replied in his accented English.

"Oh..." I tried to hide my disappointment that it had been a joke. "I see. I apologise for bothering you, then."

"Don't hang up!" He practically shouted into the phone. "I did think you were pretty. We could have coffee together?"

"I would love that!" I grinned, both with excitement and relief.

"Is next week fine? I'm a bit busy with work, practising our skits for the show takes a lot of time." His voice trailed off slowly.

Show? Did he mean a play? Or an actual television show?

You see, because I didn't speak the language, I rarely watched television at all. There was no point for me to stare confused at the TV for an hour or so.

"Um, that's fine. Anytime that's good for you... You can text me a date and time."

"Thank you, Kara. And goodnight." He hung up the phone and I stood with my cell pressed against my ear for a few extra seconds before throwing my hands into the air and letting out a whoop of excitement.

A hot guy asked me out! I'd never actually been on a date before, as I've always been a busy person. So this was extremely exciting.

But first things first. I decided to google my Norwegian date and find out what he meant by 'show'.

I tossed my phone onto my coffee table and plopped down onto the couch. I pulled my laptop closer from its resting place on the coffee table.

I turned it on and let it boot up before pulling up my preferred search engine and typing in Bård's name.

Unfortunately, I couldn't recall his last name, if he even gave me one. So I also hit in his brother's name.

Within seconds, pages and pages, all in a language I didn't speak, pulled up. Along with pictures and YouTube video references.

Within a few hours, I discovered just who my hot new date was, and was shocked beyond belief!

He was quite famous here in Norway, and after a YouTube video gone viral, he was known in the States as well.

How had I missed this?

Although, looking more into who he was, my excitement dulled into a small knot of fear. He and his brother were very good with pranks, what if this date turned out to be one?

Surely he wasn't so callous, right? To prank me like this for a few laughs on his television show?

I shook my head, dismissing the fear. I came here for adventure. This could count as adventure. Even if it turned out to be a humiliating mistake, I was going to risk it.

I would not let my fear run me. And if it was a prank, I'd laugh it off. Show them it doesn't bother me.

I hoped it wasn't a prank.


	3. What's Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look perfect, now to get you into the cake!"

A week passed with no contact from Bård whatsoever, and I began to think he forgot about me.

I mean, why wouldn't he? He was famous, he probably met hundreds of girls.

And this meant it was even less likely that he had been pranking me.

But still.... I was disappointed beyond measure. A small part, okay, a big part of me, had really hoped he had been interested.

I heaved a sigh and brought myself out of my thoughts, trying to concentrate on work.

It was oddly busy today. My coworkers and I had our hands full, and not many of the patrons spoke English. Which left me in the back doing dishes.

"Um, Kara," Anja, a coworker of mine who was a few years younger, but taller than me by at least four inches, popped her head into the kitchen and called me over. "We have some... Uh, well known guests asking for you." She spoke slowly, contemplating each word as she had only just learned English.

"Oh? Alright." I washed off my hands and followed her out of the kitchen, a small light of hope that it was Bård. I bit my lip nervously and readjusted my ponytail, long chestnut locks firmly in place.

I was a little sad to see it wasn't who I had hoped for. But I gave Vegard and his companion a small smile as I pulled out my notepad.

"Hello, what can I get you?" I wasn't sure if I should address him by name, since I had only met Vegard once. I didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

"Calle, this is Kara, the American girl I spoke of." Calle, the blond haired man gave me a grin that made me think he and Vegard were planning something.

"Uh, hello..." I spoke to Calle, giving him a nervous smile. He and Vegard exchanged a few words in their mother language, giving me glances as they obviously conspired something.

"It's nice to meet you, Kara. Can we have your phone number?" Calle jumped straight to his point and I stated blankly at him.

"What... Why?" I didn't like where this seemed to be going.

"Don't worry, we're not creeps or anything. We just want to talk to you, obviously outside of your work." Vegard replied while making a slight gesture to the other customers that had recognised and were staring at them.

"O-kay..." I drew the word out slowly before jotting my number on my notepad and tearing it out for them. Vegard took the paper and folded it up, placing it into his pocket. "So uh, can I get you guys anything?"

"Soda will be fine."

__________________________

The end of my shift couldn't have come any quicker. We'd served so many customers after Vegard and Calle had left.

Speaking of, something extremely suspicious was happening. And I wasn't sure what to make of it.

'Perhaps there's nothing to worry about. Chances are, I just don't understand the customs here well enough.'

__________________________

Another few days pass without relevance, leading me into the weekend and a much needed break from work. I lazed on my couch in pyjamas, emailing friends and family back home.

A few minutes into typing out an email, my phone went off, playing the Doctor Who theme. I reached over and answered it, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"This is Kara speaking, hello?"

"Kara! It's Vegard. I wanted to know if you're free tonight? You and Bård are going on a date, he's too nervous to just ask you, so I thought I'd set you you two up." Vegard's voice spoke through the phone, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm free." Suspicion held me again as I answered.

"Good. I'll text you an address, oh, and Bård doesn't know. Just show up. Don't worry about the details after that." He hung up and left me ever more confused.

"I have a weird feeling about this..." I mumbled as the text arrived, giving me an address and instructions to be there in... A half hour?!

I jumped up and ran to my room, grabbing clean clothes and throwing them on quickly before putting on a little makeup and grabbing my purse.

I ran out my apartment door and hailed myself a taxi, again praying for an English speaker.

__________________________

I arrived two minutes late but still knocked on the door to the house. The door swung open to reveal Calle, who pulled me inside.

"Here, put this on." A small, sequinned, black dress and cat ears were thrust into my hands as I was ushered into a bathroom, barely even having time to register what was happening.

I peeled off my clothes and slipped the dress on, it was more a costume than anything else. It had a cat tail sewed into the back and ended at my knees. I put the cat ears on my head and peeked out if the bathroom.

Surely this was not what went on in Norway for dates, right?

"You look perfect! Now on to getting you into the cake." Vegard clapped his hands triumphantly.

"Cake?!"


End file.
